Black Rose
by Mousy677
Summary: Everyone likes Kaname, right? Ha. Or at least that's what I think. I'm Aleana Souen, but you can call me Ali unless you're on HIS side... . This is the story of what happened when we decided to stand up to him. Eventual M and Takuma x OC.
1. Chapter 1: Athene

**Vampire Knight Fanfiction.**

_First Night / Athene._

I was half asleep on one of the Moon Dorm's sofas in the main room while Hanabusa- who had been talking to me- was trying to persuade some humans that he would not help them. Hanabusa might seem dumb, but he's really very clever. And, while he's usually quite sweet- to me, Takuma (it's impossible NOT to be nice to Takuma!), Senri, Akatsuki and Kaname, he can be PRETTY scary when he wants to be.

I should probably explain who I am: I am counselor Aleana Souen, and I'm counselor for the Night Class and Ruka's sister, meaning that I end up running about and stopping fights and arguments a lot. I also (try to) stop the vampires from getting upset. We might seem to be rather cold and emotionless, but we aren't always.

"This is something that we can only ask of you, the 'Miracle Genius'!"

Oh gawd. Usually it's a stupid idea to suck up to Hanabusa, but when he's tired…

"Please, help us with our research institute! You wrote that research paper!"

"Huuh…? Buuuttt… I don't have any interest in day work. I'm tired, so will you leave now?" he said. He seemed polite enough, but… "The door's over there."

See what I mean?

"Oh," he muttered. I saw the door open slightly, and saw Yuki Cross come in. "Yuki!" Hanabusa said in a chirpy way.

"Idol… Oops… Aido."

"Hey! Time for you to leave!" Hanabusa said, hurriedly ushering the humans out. I got up and followed him over. I saw Hanabusa glare fiercely after them. "Ugh. It's bright. I'm sleepy. I'm grumpy. It's all their fault," he stated bluntly.

"I'm sorry for coming over," Yuki said, embarrassed.

"Oh, if it's you, it's OK," Hanabusa said, surprisingly chirpy for a sleep- and blood-deprived vampire. "Why'd you come by?" he asked. "Everyone is asleep."

Well, duh.

"Oh! Maybe you came to have your blood drunk by me!" he said.

No way, Hanabusa. Dream on. (He's a gullible idiot; he's very intelligent, but he's not clever.)

"No, I came to see Kaname," Yuki said as I pulled Hanabusa off.

"Get-off-my-collar-Ali-I-can't-breathe!" he spluttered and I released his collar. Hanabusa coughed again, then swallowed a couple of times.

"Uhh…" Yuki said.

"Sorry. This way," Hanabusa said.

"Huh? You're just going to show me the way, then?" she asked, confused.

"Hleh. You're the only one that President Kuran is nice to, so everyone just follows his lead," Hanabusa replied, stretching and putting his hands behind his head while glaring round at us. I padded alongside Yuki.

"You're out of your depth here, Cross…" I muttered, signaling with one finger to Hanabusa. "He's seriously annoyed about those research institute guys, sleep- and blood-deprived," I muttered quietly as Hanabusa looked round at us, his eyes narrowed. I thought for a second he was glaring at me, so I put my hands up.

"Yuki…" Hanabusa said, much less cheerfully and jokingly than he had been a moment ago. "Who made those wounds in you neck…?" he asked. I frowned. Hanabusa ran forward faster than I could see and took a plaster off her neck. "In our classroom, the night before last, we suddenly smelt blood. We were surprised," he said. I nodded. "I was the only one who noticed right away that it was your blood," he said. "... Because I've tasted it," he added quietly. "President Kuran told us to disregard it, so we stopped making a fuss." He glanced at me. "Not that Takuma and Senri ever did, because I can see you glaring at me."

"Kaname said that?" Yuki asked.

I suddenly felt the room grow colder, so I ran- very fast- up the stairs to wait anxiously at the top for Kaname (he'd know). As I reached the top of the stairs, Hanabusa suddenly made all the candles go out. I shook my head, and signaled to Yuki to run. Now. But, naturally, she had frozen, like a deer in the headlights.

"This… Is really…" As he spoke, Hanabusa froze the banister and the stairs up to where I was. Yuki seemed to completely freak out. "... Pissing me off…" he snarled. "What are you to Kaname, Yuki…?" he snarled, and I saw his fangs, which was terrifying for Yuki, I imagine. I never really saw Hanabusa's fangs; he wasn't a very bite-y sort of Vampire, unless he was up to his tricks of trying to get Yuki's blood, or, indeed, one of the other Day Class Girl's blood. "Huh?" he added, a little sarcastically. I considered going to get Kaname, but then I remembered what had happened last time: he'd hit Hanabusa's cheek, really hard. Much harder, in fact, than necessary. Hanabusa's cheek had bled quite badly, and he'd ended up holding a wad of damp paper (which he frequently ended up changing) over his face, and he'd cried half the night, and still no compassion from Kaname, who had just snarled that he better hadn't do it again. I would have liked to beat Kaname up at that time, but Hanabusa is a bit of a special case. He's completely and comprehensively crackers, if very sweet and good-natured (usually). He'll get beaten up for this, for sure. I just hope that Kaname will come soon so I can be put out of my misery. I bet he'll slap him, though. "Why does Kaname-sama care about you so much?" he hissed.

"Kaname saved my life ten years ago from a vampire who had gone berserk!" Yuki snapped. Hanabusa drew back, clearly embarrassed. I could even hear him thinking! (Admittedly, my powers are telepathy and telekinesis, not to mention the fact that I technically have schizophrenia since I hear a weird voice inside my head. So, yes. Even for a vampire, I'm not quite what one could call 'normal'.)

"What?" Hanabusa said. "I… Didn't know that…" he said. "Then, Yuki, you should offer yourself to Kaname-sama. Offer him every drop of blood in your body in return," he hissed. Yuki gulped.

"My… Blood?" she asked.

"Yes. Your blood belongs to Kaname-sama. But those puncture wounds aren't from Kaname-sama, are they?" he hissed. "Don't give your blood to anyone else, including me," he whispered. "Someday, Kaname-sama's lips… Will gently brush your neck… And his fangs… Will sink slowly in to you… If you heard the sound of Kaname-sama taking in your blood… You'd be in ecstasy, Yuki…" he said softly and coldly. "You should offer yourself to Kaname-sama; plead to him, 'Please, drink my blood'."

"You're just trying to…" Yuki growled anxiously.

"You're embarrassed? OK. Then I'll freeze you with my ice, and take you to him."

"That's enough, Aido!" Yuki shouted. She lifted her hand to slap Hanabusa, and I tensed myself to run down the stairs. Suddenly, before I could get there, President Kuran sped downstairs and caught Yuki's hand.

"Please, stop, Yuki," he said gently. Hanabusa gulped.

"President… Kuran…" he said, concerned, a drop of sweat appearing on his temples. I covered my eyes and heard Hanabusa yelp loudly and I could hear him breathing heavily, as though he were trying not to cry. Kaname obviously wouldn't want my interference, but I rather wanted to intervene- I felt exceptionally sorry for him. (Not Kaname, Hanabusa. I hated Kaname when he was like this, despite the fact I worked very closely with him.)

"Did I ask for this?"

"No… I… Acted on my own…"

"Leave. Now," Kaname replied darkly. I heard Hanabusa run upstairs, and he brushed my arm with his hand. I opened my eyes and got glared at by a particularly annoyed blonde vampire. The side of his face was bleeding, and he stormed in to the dorm area. I ran anxiously after Hanabusa. He stomped in to the room he shared with his cousin, Akatsuki Akatsuki. I went in to the room I shared with Ruka. She stirred and glanced groggily at me.

"Sorry," I whispered in to the darkness. Ruka smiled.

"It's fine. Hanabusa makes _so much more noise_ anyway, sis'," she quipped. I nodded.

"In his defense, though, Kaname did slap him really hard," I muttered. Ruka shrugged.

"It doesn't matter," she said.

"... Ruka, I know you don't get on well with Hanabusa, but… Well, I'm the counselor, I guess. I have to get on well with everyone. And I guess I do," I said coldly. Ruka nodded.

"Yeah. I know. But, I just can't get on well with Hanabusa, I guess…" she sighed. I nodded.

"Know the feeling. I sometimes can't stand having to get on well with everyone. Yeah… Particularly- and I know you respect him so you'll kill me for this- Kaname."

"Yeah. He's got a bad attitude which can be bad," Ruka sighed.

"So… His attitude is shaped like itself?"

"That doesn't tell you- no, you numpty! He has a bad attitude, comma, which can be bad. As in, he has a bad attitude which can be a bad thing!" she laughed.

"OK, I probably should have understood that, but I'm overtired. I've been up three night straight writing these stupid reports!" I said. "Speaking of which…" I took out the box under my bed and started writing- again.

"You seem to be writing reports all the time! How many have you even done?" Ruka asked. I sighed.

"One. And not even all of that," I replied.

"OK… Since I'm your sister, do I get privileges? Like… Whose file you've already done…?" she asked. I frowned.

"OK. Since you're my sister. I've started on Takuma's so far. I've got half a page," I replied.

"I suppose you aren't allowed to discuss them?" Ruka said.

"Usually, I'm not. But, once again I'm willing to make an exception because you're my sister."

"Oh, the perks I get," Ruka said. "OK, speak," she added. I nodded and looked at the file.

"'Takuma Ichijo is, by all means, a very good-natured vampire. He never shows any irritation, and, as a result, when he is upset, many of the others who would usually show very little emotion (Senri Shiki, Akatsuki Kain, Ruka Souen, Seiren) seem to show more emotion (particularly Senri) when they are around him, although whether this is because he always defends them or is just so good-natured, caring and generally kind I am not sure.' So, yeah. That's where I am…" I said. Ruka chuckled.

"I would agree that I show very little emotion," she giggled. I smiled at her.

"I guess, like me, you can't really afford to very much. It's just… I don't know."

As I spoke, I heard Kaname come up the stairs. I then heard hurried footsteps coming down the corridor, and began to worry. Then, one of the doors (Hanabusa and Akatsuki's, I think) opened, and I flopped back on the pillow. That is, until I heard someone shout angrily. Then I got up. Ruka sighed tiredly, but by that time, I was already pulling a coat on over my night-dress. Ruka frowned.

"You're that worried?" she asked, but still got up.

"Oh, come on. These guys fight way more than you know of, sis'," I said, hoping that no-one had scattered thumbtacks outside the door (that someone, if it did happen, would no doubt be Hanabusa), which had actually happened before. It had been directed at Ruka, not at me at all, but, since I get up so early, at least an hour before Ruka, I had spent half the day pulling thumbtacks out of my feet and then limping around because it hurt to put any weight at all on them. Understandably, I was really annoyed with Hanabusa for that whole day (he'd got in to an argument with Ruka- easy enough to do; she's not the kindest vampire I know, but, heck, she's my sister, so I defend her no matter what, although sometimes through very heavily clenched teeth) but, because I can't afford to have enemies, particularly not Hanabusa, I forgave him quick enough, and even helped him play a trick on Ruka (really, I needed her out of the way for a while- I'd been given a pile of reports a mile high to write, so I needed her elsewhere for as long as was possible, although I did go to one of the halls, where Takuma was lurking and playing the piano, although I don't mind his company too much), because I will do (just about) anything to avoid writing reports, because I hate writing reports, even if I do have to. It's much more fun to be doing something else when I should be writing reports, but it's my job, I suppose… Poor me…

"I'm gonna stay in here," Ruka said, snapping me back down to earth.

"OK," I replied. "But, as the school counselor, looks like I'm stuck, though," I sighed, swinging the door open.

And then wishing I'd just stayed in the room.

I should probably explain.

While I AM counselor, I've certainly not seen everything that there is to see. For example, I've never seen an elephant playing a piano. Although, that is COMPLETELY irrelevant to what was going on (I have to keep these damn case-notes; why not turn them in to a book?).

The sight which confronted me was one that made me wish I just hadn't accepted the position of counselor. The sort of thing which made me wonder what I was doing in life: I'm not as such an outgoing kind of vampire; I wouldn't naturally go and see what people, or, indeed, vampires, were shouting about just out of my own damn-blasted curiosity (mostly because I DON'T HAVE ANY CURIOSITY! The position was both open and needed (thanks so VERY much, whoever the previous counselor was) so I took it! Argh!) or even friggin' think about interfering, but, as counselor, I HAVE TO!

Anyway; now I've done being annoyed, I shall tell you what I saw: Hanabusa was sitting against the wall next to my room with his head in his hands, hardly moving at all apart from the fact his shoulders shuddered every time he tried to take a breath, which Akatsuki (forever the madman) was glowering at Kaname. My eternal monologue with my schizophrenia went something like this.

_Well, this is great. Yeah. Akatsuki and Kaname have decided they hate each other, and Kaname appears to have injured Hanabusa quite badly. Get me out of this one, brain!_

_**Hurmm… Well… No, I'm stuck.**_

_Yeah, fat load of good_ you _did!_

_**Well, sorry!**_

_A… Aleana?_ someone a little way off (from my point of view, at least) said. I recognized Hanabusa's voice (while he couldn't hear my telepathy, he could transmit his thoughts in my general direction, although how he could when he was injured I wasn't sure).

"It's alright." I knelt down beside him and put my arm gently over his shoulders, then decided to listen to the argument I had to wonder what it was actually about. He cautiously got up.

"You should thank me," Kaname said. I frowned.

"Thank you for what?" Akatsuki asked angrily. Kaname hadn't raised his voice at all yet, and, surprisingly, that REALLY annoyed me.

Suddenly, Kaname moved forward, and slashed fiercely at both cousins with his sharp fingernails. Akatsuki winced and ran his finger over his cheek. Hanabusa cowered behind his cousin (who is incidentally a head taller than me, therefore a head and a half taller than Kaname; I'm very tall), shuddering fearfully. When Kaname shook then him- hard- his head knocked against the wall and he collapsed. I gasped, knelt beside him and put my hand gently on his neck. I could feel a faint pulse.

As he was speaking, Takuma and Senri came down the corridor. Senri turned tail without saying a word, but Takuma looked at me. I shrugged, then he left after Senri and I heard a door open, and then close a second later.

_It has become about time you had a name, oh voice-in-my-head. After all, I would probably go insane without you,_ I stated bluntly.

_**You sure choose your moments well,**_ it said angrily. Separate entities though we may be, we're both counselor, so we both care about everyone here.

_OK, then. If you just want to remain 'Voice'…_ I said, oddly relaxed.

_**OK, OK! How about… Athene?**_ she asked.

_**OK. Athene it is, then,**_ I said, calm and cold as usual. But inside I was cursing myself. I was meant to be the counselor, and yet I had completely failed at looking after Hanabusa!

"This is below me," Kaname said egoistically, and Akatsuki ran over.

"Are you OK?" he asked, concerned. I got up, now sure that Hanabusa would be OK. There were tears running down his face. I gently ran my hand over his back and glanced at Akatsuki, who was glowering after Kaname, who had just upped and left. Akatsuki anxiously put his arm over Hanabusa's back. "Takuma, get back here!" he shouted. I frowned, but then realized that Takuma might be able to do SOMETHING (I don't know what). A few seconds after he shouted, Takuma then returned- he might be the Deputy President, but he usually takes orders from Akatsuki, because he's so much taller. He's very sweet, though. When he wants to be, and he's actually very gentle. He never really over-reacts, or even reacts at all. But he's definitely very sweet. He defends Hanabusa and Ruka a lot- quite frankly rabidly. Of course, Akatsuki usually not doing much gets him in to trouble with Kaname- when Hanabusa does something stupid, it's usually HIM who also gets punished, which I don't quite think is fair. But, you know. We're all vampires.

"_**Oh, we're SO much below you,"**_ I snarled, hearing Athene say exactly the same thing in my head. _**"If that's so, why don't you just leave?"**_

_**He's too proud to, that's why,**_ Athene growled coldly.

_Yes,_ I stated in reply.

_**Hey, do you remember when Hanabusa found that hedgehog? The one asleep in the sun?**_ Athene asked.

_Yeah. And he said it looked like a tangle of thorny bushes._

_**But when we came back the next day, he was still there and he was dead,**_ Athene finished bluntly.

_Hmm. Yeah,_ I replied. I took my "Little Black Book Of Everything About Everyone" (Little Black Book, Black Book or Everything About Everyone for short- basically everyone knows about it, although no-one knows what's in it. That is my secret) out of my pocket and flicked through it. I had nothing at all about Kaname Kuran that I could use against him. I checked through it repeatedly, but there was absolutely nothing. "Well, for once the Little Black Book Of Everything About Everyone is of absolutely no use," I muttered aloud.

"I might be able to help," a voice behind me said. I jumped and spun around.

"Oh, God! Don't DO that Senri! You scared me!" I said. Senri shrugged.

"Sorry," he replied coldly. "But trust me. I always hang around with Takuma, and when he's annoyed with Kaname-sama, just because I happen to be there and very nearly invisible usually, he tells me what's troubling him," he explained. I nodded.

"Right," I said. "Tell me of your plan."


	2. Chapter 2: In Tears

_Second Night / In tears._

Later that same night, I was sitting in one of the unoccupied rooms (to which I frequently exiled the vampires if they started fighting) with Takuma, Senri, Seiren, Akatsuki, Ruka and Hanabusa. I didn't actually know why Seiren had come; she was Kaname's bodyguard, and she hadn't said a single word so far.

"No offense, Sei', but why did you come here? You respect Kaname-sama- sorry, Kaname- more than anyone else here. You're his _bodyguard_, Sei'," Takuma said quietly. Seiren sighed.

"You might not have noticed, Takuma-sama, but he has just been insult, insult, insult. And it's all that human's fault… I just keep it quiet. Ruka does as well, but I notice. When you spend all your time lurking in the shadows, you learn how to tell what other vampires are thinking and when they're upset," she explained coldly.

"Yes. Something must be done! He's taking WAY too much liberty," Hanabusa said muffledly from behind a wet flannel which was pressed over the injured side of his face.

I glanced cautiously at Hanabusa: he'd come round, and felt fine, but I was a little anxious: his cheek was bleeding badly, hence the damp flannel, but, most worryingly, there were several bruises down the side of his face from where he'd fallen against the wall, and there were scratches on Akatsuki's cheek. Stupid Kaname. So cruel.

"I feel extremely exiled…" Senri muttered. I frowned.

"Yes…" I replied. Senri sighed and Takuma gently put an arm around him. Senri seemed extremely on edge; very shaken- and shaky. I frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing," he replied. I frowned anxiously.

"You aren't telling me something, Senri…" I said gently, leaned over to look at him. "I can tell. So, whatever you aren't telling me…" I waved my hand, but caught Takuma's eye. He nodded and everyone apart from him, Senri and I left.

Fortunately, they knew better than to listen at the door because I would probably kill them if they tried to do anything sneaky: we were all here to finally get Kaname out of office, after all.

"I-I… Someone in my family… I got a letter… Today. And my sister… She… Died…" He gulped, blinking a few times and Takuma gently put his arm around the shuddering vampire.

_Did you know about this?_ Takuma gasped. I shook my head.

_Why would I?_ I mouthed back. Senri was crying; I could tell how upset he was. Takuma gently stroked his hair.

"I… I never knew you had a sister…" he said.

"Well I don't now!" Senri snapped. Takuma jolted away. Senri sighed. "I… I didn't mean that…" he said quietly.

Takuma nodded.

I suddenly understood why they were always together: while Senri was usually cold, he certainly had emotions, and, while he usually was cautious about showing them, like I'd put on Takuma's report, he would often open up quite a bit around him. Whether this was because the blonde vampire was so kind and gentle or just such a comic (even Akatsuki touched upon the fact that every summer holiday (since me, him, Kaname, Ruka, Takuma, Seiren, Rima and Hanabusa go on holiday together during summer) Takuma and Hanabusa get in to a screaming argument, usually about Takuma's Grandfather which usually resulted in someone (usually Ruka…) calling Hanabusa immature (even though Takuma would usually be rather immature, although he has an excuse) and Takuma sloping off to another room and moping quietly. Then again, it really wouldn't seem like the holidays without some form of argument, even though I would much prefer not to have to be the Counselor all the time. I like a little break).

"It's fine," Takuma said. Senri cried quietly and I gently put my arm around him. He leaned against me and his hair brushed against my cheek. "You want me to go and get Rima?" he asked. Senri nodded, looking down and saying. "OK. Aleana, you stay here," he said gently, then looked around and patted Senri's shoulder. "Don't worry," he said gently, then left. I gently put my arm around Senri.

"This is…" he sniffed, "very…" His head flopped down in to his hands and he dissolved in to silent tears. "The… Worst thing is that… Before I left… We were arguing… I just stomped out, and… And slammed the door… I… I never even said anything… To her…" he sobbed as the door opened again, and Rima came in. She sat down beside Senri and glanced anxiously over at me.

"Sernri? Hey; what's happened?" she asked anxiously. "Uhh… Takuma just came running down the corridor and told me to come here, but he wouldn't say why."

"So, everyone has dispersed?" I asked. She nodded and gently patted Senri's arm. "Thought so."

"What's wrong? What happened?" she asked. She gently brushed her hand over his cheek. Senri was still crying. "Hey. It's alright," she said gently.

"My… My sister… She… She died…" he said. Rima gasped.

"That's… Terrible," she said quietly. I was a little worried as well. Senri had always seemed very quiet and calm, as had Rima. Neither ever really showed too much emotion, so this worried me, even though I was the counselor.

As I was being like this, Senri got up.

"I'm… I'm going," he sobbed, leaving. Rima looked at me, anxiousness in her eyes. I looked over at her.

"Should I go after him?" she asked anxiously.

"No… He'll want to be on his own," I replied. She chewed her lip, but still nodded. "But if he doesn't come back by midnight, I'll go and talk to him, OK?" I added.

"OK," she said. I sighed. "I hope he's OK… And I hope Takuma's with him…" she muttered anxiously. "They get on well," she clarified. I nodded.

"Well, I think that today is cancelled, so I'm going to go and walk around the Moon Dormitory and make sure everyone is OK. You coming?" I asked. Rima nodded. I looked at her and smiled. "Hey. He'll be fine. Like you said, he gets on well with Takuma."

We went outside together, and we left the corridor. Takuma was sitting on the floor.

"Hey," I said, gently kicking his side. He looked up. "I'm banishing you to your room to go and talk to Senri," I said. He nodded.

"Ah. I asked him if he was OK, but he told me to leave him alone," he said. I nodded.

"OK. You want to hide in one of the spare rooms?" I asked. He nodded. "Are you OK? You're very quiet."

"Yeah… He just surprised me, that's all," he replied. I nodded gently.

"Got it. But go and hide in one of the other rooms now or someone will trip over you," I said. He nodded and got up. "I'm going to be wandering around on patrol, so you know," I said. He nodded and I wandered off with Rima a few paces behind me (she never walks with anyone apart from Senri; just behind) and I heard Takuma leave and go in to the next corridor. I hoped he was OK.

I went on my usual patrol round; starting at mine and Ruka's room. I gently nudged the door open. Ruka was lying on her back on her bed, reading.

"Hey," she said, tipping her head on one side, hair falling over the edge of the bed. "Patrol? Was Senri OK?"

"Yes," I replied, smiling.

"Great," she replied quietly, and I nodded. "Not that I was worried."

"Sure you were," I said quietly. She sighed. "But I have work to do. See you."

"'Bye."

I closed the door and we walked onwards, towards the cousins' room. When I nudged the door open, Hanabusa was sitting on the floor with his head resting on his arms, moping quietly, and Akatsuki was sitting on his bed, and attempting to put a plaster on the wounds on his cheek.

"Hey, guys," I said. Akatsuki looked up. He slid off the bed and knelt beside Hanabusa. He lightly put his hand on the younger vampire's back. "Hey, Hanabusa," I said. "What's wrong?" I asked. Hanabusa looked up, and I glanced at him. There was blood running down the side of his face, and his eye was squeezed shut. And the bruises had got worse. He was crying. I came over and knelt beside him.

"I feel awful…" he said weakly. I gently ran my hand over his back and he tensed, wincing. "Agh!" he said, shivering.

"That can't be right," Akatsuki muttered.

"Hanabusa," I said, without letting my anxiousness show. "Look at me." He looked up. I tried not to show any emotion, while wondering how Senri and Rima usually pulled this off. "Stay still. I'm REALLY sorry if this hurts." I gently ran the tips of my fingers over the wounds on his cheeks. He winced, but didn't move other than that, even though his breathing was painful and heavy. Akatsuki looked worriedly at me. "Well… It's a bit infected. Akatsuki, do you have any gauze, at all?" I asked. Akatsuki nodded anxiously and took some of the gauze he had been putting on the wounds on his face and I carefully put it over the cuts on Hanabusa's face. "I hope the bruises will heal on their own, but if they don't I'll try to do something about it," I said. I saw that sweetly anxious look come in to Akatsuki's eyes. "And Hanabusa, go to bed, OK? If your injuries are that bad, you need to sleep," I added. He nodded, but made that weird gasping sound when he did so. I got up, giving his arm an anxious pat as I did so, and I left, closing the door.

The next room along was Takuma and Senri's. I gently tapped on the door.

"Leave me alone!"

"Hey… Senri…" Rima said anxiously. Senri was almost certainly still crying, but I decided that he might want to see Rima.

"Oh… Rima… I… I'm sorry…"

"No, it's fine. Can I come in?" she asked.

"Well… OK," Senri muttered in reply. She gently nudged the door open and went in. Senri was sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest with his hands on his knees, and forehead resting on his hands. Rima knelt down beside him and put her arm around him. I walked onwards, since I knew Rima would know.

The next room was Seiren and Rima's. I was usually very anxious of Seiren, but since she was now on my side, I guessed it was safe to go in.

"Hi, Seiren," I said, nudging the door open. Seiren looked up from her writing.

"Hello, Aleana-sama," she replied. "How are you?" she asked. I couldn't tell if she was just being polite or if she genuinely wanted to know.

"Tired. Very tired. Seriously; if this dorm gets many more problems, I will seriously consider resigning," I sighed. "So, what have you been doing, Seiren?" I asked.

"Thinking," she replied. Then paused for a second and glanced down at the floor. "... About Hanabusa," she added.

"Right," I replied, understanding.

"But I think that we would all get in to two-hundred times more arguments if you were to stand down, Aleana-sama," she said. "Really," she added.

"Thanks, Seiren. These guys are completely mad. If they got any crazier, I think I would have to book myself a padded room," I sighed. Seiren laughed.

"I feel that way sometimes. But you're much more sociable than me," she said. I nodded.

"Well, I have now finished my rounds and I now have to go and get Rima, and make sure Senri is alright. He's really upset now, and I want to make sure he's OK."

"Yes… What was wrong?" she asked.

"He wouldn't want anyone else to know," I explained. Seiren nodded.

"Right." As she spoke, I ducked out of the room.

I walked back along the corridor and saw that Rima had come back. She was walking alongside Senri, who looked very upset still. I walked alongside them.

"Hey," I said anxiously. "Are you… Are you OK?"

Senri shrugged. As usual, he didn't really say so much, but there was such sadness in those blue eyes. Oh, I felt so sad for him. I saw how anxious Rima seemed. She was worried about him, and I really couldn't blame her. While Senri was usually very quiet, this was just un-natural, even for him.

Senri just walked off, into one of the Common Rooms. I gave Rima a concerned look and followed him, Rima trailing anxiously after me.


End file.
